No me lo esperaba
by SxarlettV
Summary: Ya habían pasado tiempo a solas a escondidas, sin embargo, éste era diferente. No había que esconderse, darse prisa o mantenerse alerta por si alguien los veía. Era, suponían, la primera vez que estaban cómodos, sin preocupaciones; era una sensación a la que no estaban acostumbrados.


_Se dice que dos amantes que cometen suicidio juntos renacen en su siguiente vida siendo gemelos, siendo esto un castigo merecido por sus actos, aunque es imposible para alguien el recordar lo que hizo antes de renacer en la vida presente._

 _Lo que yo y mi hermano hacemos podía llamarse inmoral. Y vaya que sí, pero ¿quién dicta las normas de lo que es moral y lo que no? Es decir, el homicidio es un acto inmoral, ¿no? ¿Amar a alguien lo es también? ¿Qué es lo que hace que esté mal el dar amor? El entregar tu corazón a alguien a quien amas, ¿está mal? O quizá sólo lo está cuando no cabe dentro de lo normal. Pero, ¿Qué es lo normal? Ambos somos seres humanos que sienten, ¿eso no cuenta? Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en por qué esto es malo si él me ama y yo lo amo. Esto es amor verdadero, lo conozco de toda la vida y no me imagino una sin él a mi lado. Es difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias y seguro que él piensa igual a mí, porque siente lo que yo; porque esto es auténtico. Lo sé por cómo me hace sentir, por cómo lo hago sentir, y no me refiero a algo carnal. Y el que sea mutuo es lo que me mantiene avanzando._

 _No podría sentirme más feliz de haberte amado en otra vida, Ichimatsu: pasada, presente o futura, sin importar el castigo._

Era medio día e Ichimatsu aún no daba señales de quererse levantar, se había pasado el rico desayuno que les había preparado su madre y a sus hermanos -siendo como eran- no podría haberles importado menos el acabar con toda la comida y dejar sin comer a uno de ellos, de todas formas era su problema por no levantarse a tiempo.

La sensación de un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla lo incitaron a abrir lentamente los ojos, con pesadez, de esas veces cuando duermes de más y te es difícil despertar. Y lo primero que vio fue la dulce mirada que le dedicaba su confidente -ese que amaba-, que estaba apoyado, sin aplastarlo del todo, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, arriba de él. Con los nervios disimulados y la mente aún nublada por la ensoñación, el menor frunció el ceño y pensó en golpearlo lo más lejos que le alcanzaran sus fuerzas, mas al percatarse de la ausencia de sus demás hermanos en la habitación, se relajó rápidamente, pasó sus brazos por la espalda ajena y lo atrajo a sí en un flojo abrazo que el otro correspondió enseguida con una sonrisa.

―Buenos días. ―Y aunque por la luz filtrándose por la ventana, Ichimatsu pudo darse cuenta que ya era pasado de medio día, correspondió al saludo fuera de hora mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de manera somnolienta.

―Buenos días. ―Acto seguido dio un rápido beso a los labios del mayor, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y se rodara a su lado del futón, quedando de lado, observándolo.

―No te dejaron de comer ―mencionó Karamatsu con algo de pena―. Quería guardarte algo del mío, pero Osomatsu terminó comiéndoselo. Así que lo siento. ―Con la disculpa puso una mueca resignada, cosa que al menor enterneció, aunque probablemente jamás no diría.

―No debiste preocuparte por eso. ―Y dicho esto se acostó de lado y lo abrazó con un brazo y una pierna, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, suspirando con pereza, aspirando el aroma de otro, adormeciéndose nuevamente.

Karamatsu siempre pensó que una de las mejores facetas -y vaya que las amaba todas- de su hermano menor era cuando dormía, se le veía tan tranquilo y pleno, sin preocupaciones; esa sensación era contagiosa para él. Apoyó su mentón en los cabellos despeinados mientras correspondía el abrazo. Esos pequeños momentos que tenían eran tan íntimos, tan reconfortantes y cómodos; le encantaban, hacían que todo valiera la pena.

―Ya es hora de que te levantes.

―Lo sé.

―Tienes que comer algo.

―Lo sé.

―Vamos, vístete, te invito a almorzar en una cafetería. ―Esto llamó la atención de Ichimatsu, que lo vio con una mueca de fingida irritación y una incógnita demostrada por la manera en que arqueó la ceja. Y es que el que dijera esa clase de cosas como si fueran algo tan sencillo de hacer era tan... Tsk. Suspiró.

―No vas a parar hasta que me levante, ¿cierto?

―Sabes que no. ―Dijo al momento que despegaba su barbilla de su cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos, despeinándolo más, viendo sus ojos.

Después de un suspiro de resignación del menor, que iba a hacer un comentario, escucharon unos pasos calmados que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, casi se petrifican.

―Karamatsu-niisan, ¿sigues vivo? ¿lograste despertar a Ichim... ―casi, porque justo en el instante en que Choromatsu abría la puerta se pudo apreciar a un Karamatsu cayendo a una esquina de la habitación y un Ichimatsu gritando cosas que el tercer hermano no lograba comprender. Choromatsu solo puso una mueca de fastidio― Si tanto te odia, ¿porque te ofreces en ser tú quien lo despierte? ―El mayor sólo movió los hombros en signo de que no era importante.

―¿Entonces, eso es un no? ―Preguntó Karamatsu viendo al menor, quien murmuró molesto.

―¡Por supuesto que es un sí, idiota! ―Gritó Ichimatsu aparentemente enojado. Karamatsu no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

―Tsk. No entiendo sus estúpidas peleas ―Choromatsu rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta―. Son unos inmaduros. ―Y vaya que lo eran.

Sí. Ese era su juego, pero no importaba lo que tuvieran que hacer para estar juntos, lo aguantarían, lo que fuese, porque lo valía, porque anhelaban estar juntos y esa era la mejor manera que se les ocurrió para lograrlo, daba igual si tenían que fingir frente sus hermanos siempre y cuando fueran auténticos el uno con el otro en sus momentos.

Ese día los dos hermanos almorzaron juntos en una cafetería alejada de su hogar.

Y fue en una de sus escapadas a otra ciudad que pasó. Se quedaron atascados por la lluvia. Esperaron a que se detuviera, pero no fue así y naturalmente se hizo de noche. En resumen: no encontraron la forma de volver a casa. Y eso hubiera sido genial.

Si, hubiera sido genial sino fuera porque iban los seis juntos y no ellos solos.

Una vez llamaron a sus padres por el teléfono de Todomatsu para avisar que no podrían volver a casa esa noche -y escuchar unos curiosos gritos de felicidad de fondo que cortaron la explicación que al parecer no les importó a los padres-, los sextillizos Matsuno se apuraron en encontrar un hotel, cubriéndose las cabezas con sus sudaderas para no empaparse tanto.

Cuando al fin encontraron uno, éste estaba lleno de gente y además era caro, así que quedó descartado. Vagaron buscando varios hasta que ya hartos, se dejaron de ser presuntuosos y acordaron que el siguiente hotel que encontraran sería su hospedaje hasta el día siguiente.

Claro que en el transcurso de todo esto el de azul y el de morado se veían de vez en cuando, ¿cómo evitarlo? Aunque la mayoría eran miradas apenadas de resignación ¿qué tanto podían hacer con un secreto en el corazón y sus verdugos presentes? Salvo, ocasionalmente y mientras nadie les ponía atención, darse esas miradas de cariño y esos roces de manos que sólo ellos conocían.

Para Karamatsu era sencillo, sus hermanos no le ponían mucha atención de todos modos e Ichimatsu era alguien demasiado callado a la vista de sus hermanos, por lo que tampoco le prestaban mucha atención cuando caminaba más lento que el resto, situándose a la orilla del segundo por poco rato. Porque ese rato era hasta que Jyushimatsu los animaba a unírseles o, sencillamente, él los acompañaba atrás de los otros. Y la compañía de alguien más significaba fingir.

Finalmente encontraron un hospedaje y fue un verdadero alivio que se ajustara de sobra a su presupuesto. El único problema fue en cuanto a las habitaciones, ya que, al ser hermanos acostumbrados a dormir juntos, contemplaron rentar un cuarto para todos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser reprendidos con un "máximo dos personas por habitación". Y luego de quejarse y ver que el recepcionista no cedía, porque "reglas, eran reglas" finalmente rentaron tres habitaciones.

―Antes de empezar a ver quién duerme con quién, quiero dejar en claro que yo no voy a compartir habitación con Inútilmatsu. ―Dicho esto, Osomatsu abrazó al tercer hijo pegando sus mejillas melosamente. Haciendo su escándalo acostumbrado hacia el tercer hermano.

―Yo también quiero compartir habitación contigo Choro-chan. ―Dijo de manera cantarina. Y antes de que el de verde pudiera protestar se escucharon los gritos del de amarillo.

―¡Totty! ¡Totty! ―Para abalanzarse sobre el menor abrazándolo entusiasmadamente, siendo rápidamente correspondido por el menor de los seis, ya que, si Todomatsu tenía que elegir entre los idiotas de sus hermanos, claramente se quedaría con Jyushimatsu.

―Wait, eso significa... ―interrumpido como siempre.

―Bien ¡ya está decidido! ―Sentenció el mayor alzando la voz en tono autoritario y haciendo pose de líder, aún abrazando a un furioso Choromatsu― Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu; yo y Choromatsu.

―Se dice Choromatsu y yo, bastardo ―el de verde le intencionó un golpe que falló por muy poco―. ¡Dejame en paz!

―¿Ves como si quieres dormir conmigo, Pajerovski?

―¡Yo no dormiré contigo, cabeza hueca! ¡Y no me digas así! ―Osomatsu se apegó más al de verde cubriendo su boca y "abrazándolo" -porque en realidad estaba evitando que huyera- y concluyó.

―Y finalmente Ichimatsu y Karamatsu ―quizá los vio con algo de pena―, lo siento chicos, fue su culpa por no apresurarse. ―Ichimatsu lo vio con una mueca de odio tan grande que el mayor retrocedió dos pasos usando de escudo a Choromatsu.

―Tsk. Estúpido hermano mayor. ―Choromatsu negó desesperado.

―Además se podría decir que ustedes siempre duermen juntos. ―Sentenció Todomatsu ignorando al otro par. Viendo a Ichimatsu con malicia, era obvio que era un intento de molestarlo; cosa que provocó que el cuarto pateara la pared como amenaza.

―¡Yo no voy a compartir habitación Kusomatsu! ―Ichimatsu parecía furioso. Se hizo un pequeño silencio por un momento.

―Buena suerte Karamatsu. ―Osomatsu murmuró guiñándoles la pupila cómo en señal de complicidad, cosa que desconcertó un poco a la pareja. Esperen, le estaba deseando suerte a Karamatsu por su supervivencia, ¿verdad?

Y antes de que alguno se quejara otra vez -en especial Choromatsu, que tenía una sien marcada en la frente y parecía a punto de explotar- Osomatsu se llevó arrastrando a su compañero de cuarto a la habitación que compartirían. A lo lejos sólo pudieron escuchar los reclamos e insultos del tercer hermano.

―¡Suerte, Karamatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan, el homicidio es delito! ―Gritó Jyushimatsu con toda la alegría y el entusiasmo del mundo. Mientras se iba corriendo con Todomatsu hacia la dirección que tomaron los que ya se habían ido.

Pobres inocentes... Bueno, el incesto también era delito, ¿no?

Ahora sí; esto era genial, aunque las habitaciones estaban seguidas y la de ellos quedaba en medio, supusieron que tendrían algo de privacidad, ellos solos. Como pareja. Fue extraño el hecho de que este pensamiento pasó por la mente de ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Y casi cómico el cómo Karamatsu frunció de más sus cejas en una mueca de incredulidad e Ichimatsu relajó sus gestos -antes tensos y mostrando desagrado- y soltó un suspiro parecido a una risa en cuanto lo vio. Y es que no se lo podían creer. ¿Demasiada casualidad acaso? Salieron de su casa para aprovechar algo de tiempo juntos cuando sus hermanos se unieron a ellos -realmente un fastidio, por cierto- y ahora resultaba que dormirían juntos, solos, sin nadie interrumpiéndolos. Demasiado tentador para un par de veinteañeros vírgenes.

―Sabes, pensándolo bien, quizá el motivo de que los cuartos sean económicos sea que sólo se permiten dos personas por habitación.

―Podría ser... -Ichimatsu vaciló. Observó a su alrededor. La recámara no era ni lujosa ni mucho menos espaciosa. Tenía lo necesario para dos personas, una televisión, un armario -lo que era innecesario porque sólo se quedarían esa noche- un baño con bañera, dos camas... la sola idea le hizo reír.

―¿Que sucede, Ichimatsu? ―El mayor se sentó en una de las camas individuales, las cuales estaban en cada extremo de la habitación.

―¿Eh? No es nada, es sólo que aún no... Es decir, esto... Tan repentino ―y aunque primero vio la cama que quedaba, Ichimatsu optó por tomar asiento en la orilla de su hermano. Si, la ropa de ambos estaba húmeda así que empaparon la sábana.

―He. Lo sé ¿No es el mundo un misterio? En un momento el _sunshine_ te sonríe y al siguiente parece que se burla de ti para finalmente llevarte por las calles de una ciudad desconocida hacia un...

―Tch. Por favor, ya entendí. ―Cada que su hermano mayor hablaba así lo ponía algo nervioso y es que él no era alguien de muchas palabras y cuando alguien se expresa tanto, lo justo es que se lo devuelvas, ¿no? Aunque a Karamatsu no le importaba, no podía evitar sentirse apenado.

―Está bien ¿por qué no te duchas en lo que yo seco tu ropa? No quiero que vayas a resfriar. ―Dijo dedicando una pequeña sonrisa, una que Ichimatsu correspondió.

―¿Y si tú te resfrías? Además, ¿con qué se supone que vas a secar la ropa? ―El que el mayor se preocupara por él lo hacía sentirse tan querido, le encantaba que Karamatsu se preocupara por él, pero no le gustaba que se descuidara a sí mismo por eso.

―Porque tú eres más propenso a los resfriados, Ichimatsu. Y sobre la ropa, la puedo secar con la secadora de cabello que está detrás de ti. ―Dijo apuntando el aparato, apenas riendo.

―Sabes, hay batas de baño, así que no tenemos que bañarnos separados.

―¿Eh? ¿Y no te incomoda? -Demasiado sincera y directa la pregunta, pero era necesaria y como él era mayor tenía que hacerla. Ambos se sonrojaron.

―¿Porque me incomodaría? Somos hermanos después de todo. ―Dijo eso último con ironía, aunque dejando en claro que no le importaba.

―He. Tienes razón.

La ducha transcurrió de lo más normal para los dos, se ayudaron a tallarse la espalda y tuvieron una plática amena sobre lo que cenarían y en que cama dormirían para descansar a gusto -casualmente fue la que no empaparon-. Tuvieron un momento íntimo lleno de amor y ternura. De seguridad y confianza.

Ya habían pasado tiempo a solas a escondidas, sin embargo, éste era diferente. No había que esconderse, darse prisa o mantenerse alerta por si alguien los veía. Era, suponían, la primera vez que estaban cómodos, sin preocupaciones; era una sensación a la que no estaban acostumbrados. Y sí, el espacio era pequeño, mas era suficiente para ellos dos. Amantes puros con la conciencia destrozada, porque sabían que lo suyo no era aceptado, pero ¿Qué importaba si se aceptaban ellos? ¿Qué importaba si se tenían el uno al otro?

Aún recordaban esas fechas. Fue en secundaria.

En realidad, todo comenzó con la auténtica inocencia de ambos, pasaban más tiempo el uno con el otro que con el resto de sus hermanos. Lo que no recordaban era como surgió el amor, quizá siempre estuvo presente, quizá sólo llegaron a un punto en el que era necesario expresarlo no sólo con palabras de admiración o compañía, sino, de una forma más notoria.

Fue Ichimatsu el primero en confesarlo, el pobre se moría de pena, pero pueden estar seguros: la valentía de la confesión aumenta el valor de los hechos y aunque suponía que alguien tan amable como Karamatsu intentaría convencerlo de que era sólo amor fraternal y lo ayudaría a superarlo, las cosas sucedieron sobrepasando lo tierno. No hubo beso ni nada por el estilo -eso sería más adelante- pero sí el confortante sentimiento de que estaban el uno para el otro, que se aceptaban tal cual y por supuesto, su amor mutuo.

Para Karamatsu había sido la primera y única confesión de amor auténtico; todo era tan puro. Claro que sabían que estaba mal ante los demás, pero es que simplemente no lo podían evitar.

Si se lo preguntan, su primer beso no fue -en lo más mínimo- apresurado, de hecho, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y, por si fuera poco, no fue intencional, sino un beso accidental; de esos que te erizan la piel porque nunca los esperaste, de esos que hacen que el corazón te palpite con fuerza y tus mejillas se sonrojen por la vergüenza.

 _Si, fue la típica escena cliché en donde uno tropieza cayendo encima del otro, uniendo sus labios sin haberlo planeado, con sorpresa impregnada en todo el rostro, descubriendo sensaciones que jamás hubieran imaginado sentir, acompañado al golpeteo del corazón, el sonrojo de las mejillas y la congelada respiración, tensando el ambiente. Sólo que para ellos el ambiente no era tenso, en realidad podría describirse más como que fue un alivio; porque lo anhelaban._

 _Y en ese momento, Karamatsu -quien fue el que tropezó- se encontraba encima de Ichimatsu observándolo fija y profundamente, su mirada era tan intensa que provocaba escalofríos y el menor se encogió en su sitio con la típica emoción de alguien que hace algo por primera vez mientras le devolvía la mirada. Ichimatsu pudo ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor al observarlo, era como si lo estuviera analizando, se veía confundido, hasta que el menor sonrió tímidamente._

 _―¿Puedo besarte? ―Karamatsu usó un tono serio, más se sentía cálido y amable al mismo tiempo. Ichimatsu lo miró con vergüenza._

 _―¿Que no lo acabas de hacer? ―Se removió en una posición más cómoda debajo del mayor._

 _―Eso fue un accidente ―dijo al momento que le acariciaba una mejilla, cosa que hizo que el menor se sonrojara más―. Quiero uno de verdad._

 _―Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me pides permiso, si sabes que no me negaré a nada que me pidas. ―Y al decir eso se arrepintió inmediatamente, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Eso fue demasiado sincero ¿eran los nervios los que hablaban por él? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el mayor le quitó delicadamente las manos de donde las tenía, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto jamás._

 _―Te amo, Ichimatsu. Lo sabes ¿verdad?_

 _―También te amo, Karamatsu-niisan. ―Lo rodeó por los hombros y lo atrajo a sí._

 _Sus miradas estaban tan cerca, sus labios eran tan tentadores, el contacto tan deseado, el cariño tan desbordante, las sensaciones tan abrumadoras. Estaban tan cerca._

 _―Ichimatsu, cierra los ojos. ―Así lo hizo._

 _―Ciérralos tú también. ―Karamatsu obedeció._

 _Ambos tímidos con los ojos cerrados, con la lentitud de quien quiere que el momento dure para siempre._

 _Karamastu apoyó su frente en la de él y abrió un poco los ojos, solo para admirar a quien amaba._

 _―Tramposo. ―Se escuchó decir antes de que el mayor volviera a la oscuridad de su visión y juntara ambos labios._

 _La primera impresión fue de sorpresa «son tan suaves», la segunda fue que la nariz estorba en momentos así y la tercera fue que ni siquiera recordaban como se hacían en las películas. «¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?»._

 _En busca de más contacto el mayor se removió en su puesto juntando un poco más sus cuerpos. Fue un beso dulce, cargado de amor, un beso de esos que te arrebatan la respiración al sentir los labios contrarios con los propios, de esos que nunca olvidas; un primer beso._

Y después de un tiempo fueron tan notablemente apegados que suponían que sus hermanos podrían sospechar. Sorprendentemente eso nunca pasó, sin embargo, era riesgoso y las probables consecuencias eran algo que no querían afrontar. Por eso planearon una coartada discreta para que jamás los sorprendieran. En resumen, tendrían que odiarse, así nadie llegaría a pensar que se aman.

Y así fue como llegaron al presente, aparentando algo que no es, para protegerse, para proteger su amor. Al principio fue extraño para los demás, pero "una simple pelea de hermanos la tiene cualquiera" y así pasaron los días, las semanas, meses, años... Y hasta el día de hoy seguían juntos. Sin importar cualquier cambio en su personalidad.

Cenaron en su habitación una vez secaron sus ropas, no fue nada elegante, sólo algo común que podían pagar unos desempleados como ellos.

Una vez terminada la comida se recostaron en una de las camas individuales, apenas cabían, pero de todas formas no era nuevo el hecho de dormir con poco espacio.

El bello silencio hizo presencia, sólo se escuchaba la lluvia, aún a cántaros afuera, junto con el tenue silbido del viento en días de tormenta y el singular sonido de las hojas de los arboles meciéndose. La habitación estaba oscura, salvo por el poco brillo que la luna alcanzaba a brindar y una que otra fuente de luz del exterior que alumbraban un pequeño espacio. Hacía frio.

―¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora? Tenemos toda una noche por delante para nosotros. ―Ichimatsu se lo pensó por un momento.

―¿Esa es tu manera de proponerme que tengamos sexo? ―Karamatsu dio un leve brinco de sorpresa y luego formó una sonrisa.

―¿Esa es tu manera de demostrar que estabas esperando a que te lo dijera? ―El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo su vista a otro lado de la habitación dándole la espalda a su acompañante en obvia vergüenza. Karamatsu lo abrazó por detrás, aspiró su aroma y besó su nuca. Ichimatsu se sobresaltó.

―Es-espera ―mencionó al momento que deshacía el abrazo para verlo a los ojos―, si tú no quie...

―Ichimatsu, si quiero ―Fue un susurro tan atrayente en su oído que provocó que se le erizara la piel, el mayor tomó su mano para besarla―. Dudo que volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta. ―Ichimatsu afirmó con la cabeza.

Empezaron con un beso tierno, casi inocente. Casi, porque sus caricias empezaban a dar sentido a lo que estaban por hacer.

Y una vez la respiración hizo falta, ni lento ni torpe, el mayor se dedicó a besar el cuello del otro mientras se le posicionaba encima, con las manos a cada lado de sus hombros. El menor sólo atinaba a explorar su espalda, mientras se perdía en las sensaciones.

Cuando el de azul mordió un poco fuerte el lugar donde el cuello se une con el hombro, el menor respingó.

―¿Estás bien con esto? ―Al escuchar su voz, su cuerpo crispó, estaba sumamente nervioso y Karamatsu se dio cuenta, «¿qué haré ahora?»

―N-no es so-solo... yo... ―vaciló.

―Si no estás cómodo con esto, podemos cambiar.

―¡¿Ha?! ―De no ser porque en ese instante estaba abajo del mayor hubiera caído de la cama. Aunque no duró mucho porque, para probar que lo que decía era verdad, Karamatsu cambio sus posiciones en un rápido movimiento, quedando él mismo abajo del menor. Eso dejo a Ichimatsu mucho más nervioso que al principio. Si al ser tocado sus nervios lo carcomían, ¿cómo podría tomar la iniciativa?

―¡¿P-pero qué...?! ―Karamatsu lo cayó con un beso abrazándolo suavemente por la cintura, tranquilizando lo un poco.

―A mí no me importaría ser el de abajo si es contigo, Ichimatsu. ―Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sincera, con ese sonrojo esparcido por sus mejillas.

Ichimatsu sintió como explotaba su corazón -no literalmente, por desgracia para él- su cara se volvió un tomate y su expresión fue tan vergonzosa que escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir, a decir verdad, no le importaba ser el de abajo, pero era su primera vez; los nervios lo consumían naturalmente y no podía evitarlo.

Karamatsu esperó pacientemente a que el menor se desestresara, todo esto era nuevo también para él, sólo se dejaba llevar por sus deseos y, además, al ser los dos hombres tenia expectativas de lo que le podría gustar a su acompañante.

Los pensamientos del mayor se desviaron cuando sintió una calidez húmeda en la curvatura en la clavícula, además de unas manos deslizándose por su cintura: esa fue la única respuesta de Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu reprimió un suspiro cuando el menor chupó demasiado fuerte, eso dejaría una marca, pero se sintió bien.

Ichimatsu dejó de atacar ese cuello para situarse entre sus labios, complaciéndose mutuamente. Dejándose llevar, el mayor recorrió con sus propias manos el cuerpo que tenía encima, al estar así, le daba más espacio para tocar, de vez en cuando le se adentraba debajo de la sudadera; Ichimatsu imitó su acción acariciando cuanta piel se topara.

Jadeantes los dos, conectaron sus miradas una vez más, ambos rostros parecidos, mas no iguales, sonrosados y sudados, impacientes por mas, pero con la duda de cómo.

El menor suspiró profundamente para calmarse y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Karamatsu era paciente y no quería presionar a su hermanito, por lo que sólo lo abrazó, incitándolo a continuar, le daba tanta ternura que el menor fuera así, lo quería tanto tal y como era y su timidez era conmovedora.

―...tú. ―No se escuchó muy bien porque lo dijo contra su piel a lo que Karamatsu indicó que lo repitiera.

Ichimatsu lentamente levantó su cara para dar un beso rápido en los labios contrarios, el contacto visual era intenso y electrizante, suspiró intentando hacer a un lado su vergüenza, esta vez habló con voz firme, el rostro apenado y una tierna mueca.

―Mejor hazlo tú. ―El rostro de Karamatsu se inundó en total felicidad al escucharlo y verlo.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Aunque le estaba haciendo esa pregunta, su voz denotaba lo entusiasmado que se sentía. «Este idiota, ¿por qué me dijo que cambiáramos si lo que él quiere...?» Ichimatsu volteó los ojos al ver esto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, no quería dar explicaciones.

―E-es solo... es solo que... yo... ―mierda, era más difícil decirlo de lo que pensó.

―Tu... ―Karamatsu lo alentó a seguir, con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

―Ni si quiera sé que hacer, Karamatsu-niisan. ―Un sollozo de nerviosismo se escapó de sus labios, labios que fueron besados con ternura tras esa confesión.

―Yo estoy igual, Ichimatsu ―al notar la mirada de incredulidad del otro prosiguió―. También estoy nervioso; mucho ―y al ver la negación de su amante puso su mano en su pecho―. También es mi primera vez ―el menor se sintió estúpido en ese momento, era cierto, era la primera vez de ambos y ambos tenían los mismos escasos conocimientos en la materia―. Aunque aún podemos detenernos si así lo prefieres. ―Y mientras escuchaba los latidos de su compañero se relajó por primera vez desde que empezaron y de los ojos del menor, salieron lágrimas de alivio, su hermano mayor tenía razón, se calmó y al hacer esto, le dedicó una bella sonrisa de confianza, porque Ichimatsu confiaba plenamente en Karamatsu, sabía que no tenía maldad alguna y que jamás le haría algo que lo dañase.

―En ese caso puedes tomarme, Karamatsu-niisan. ―Karamatsu lo observó con amor, para soltar una pequeña risita.

―No uses diálogos de las revistas porno de Todomatsu. ―No pudo retener más la risa. E Ichimatsu en lugar de sentirse ofendido, se unió a las carcajadas, al ser descubierto.

―¿Quieres ver mi ombligo? ―Después de esa broma el ambiente se relajó considerablemente, hundido en pequeñas risas. El mayor se dirigió al estómago del menor y levantó la prenda que lo cubría lo suficiente para apreciar ese lugar de su cuerpo, el cual se dedicó a besar suavemente al momento que tocaba de manera delicada la cintura del de morado― Hey, me haces cosquillas.

Las risas fueron sustituidas por un jadeo cuando el mayor hundió la lengua en ese lugar y el jadeo pasó a ser un casi inaudible gemido cuando Karamatsu mordió un poco y lentamente pasó una de las manos que tocaban su cintura a uno de sus muslos internos, acariciando todo a su paso, separando un poco las piernas. En un acto de reflejo, el menor llevó sus manos a su boca; lo había tomado por sorpresa. Claro que esto también provocó que el mayor se pusiera atento a las reacciones de su compañero, ese sonido se escuchó bastante dulce y anhelaba volverlo a escuchar; por eso, levantando más la tela que cubría a Ichimatsu y pasó sus besos más arriba.

En cambio, a Ichimatsu se le aceleró la respiración y aunque callaba los sonidos que salían de su garganta cubriendo su boca, no podía ocultar las reacciones que provocaba Karamatsu sobre su piel, por eso cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose con cada toque.

En algún momento tuvo que retirar sus manos de su boca porque al parecer el mayor le intentaba quitar la sudadera, y cuando finalmente se la quitó sus miradas se cruzaron, una más apenada que la otra, pero igual de profundas, igual de electrizantes. Y automáticamente unieron sus labios en un beso magnético, un beso que intentaba demostrar todo el amor que se tenían, un beso que se fue intensificando por su pasión, y sólo fue interrumpido cuando Ichimatsu le quitó el suéter a Karamatsu, su intención era quedar en las mismas condiciones, pero el desgraciado aún tenía su camisa negra debajo de este y el mayor, al ver la ligera molestia de su hermano menor, se la quitó él mismo, en un movimiento que dejó embobado a Ichimatsu por un momento.

Ahora, sin camisa los dos, había más piel para explorar, para sentir. Sus bocas, hambrientas, se volvieron a encontrar para devorarse con ansias y frenesí, complementando el acto con las caricias en la piel desnuda.

Cuando a Karamatsu se le ocurrió detener su tacto en un pezón le complació escuchar un suspiro ahogado, así que decidió rodearlo con sus labios, cosa que hizo que el menor se estremeciera. Verlo así, era tan ¿cómo decirlo? ¿excitante? Si, ver a Ichimatsu jadeante lo estaba excitando, pero no sólo eso, había una cosa más, un algo que no podía explicar con las palabras.

Mierda, todo se volvía cada vez más intenso, más caliente, más indecente.

Fue momentos después que las cosas se volvieron serias, porque en un movimiento involuntario, Ichimatsu levantó su cadera, uniéndola con la de su hermano, generando fricción, denotando lo necesitados que estaban los dos, separándose con sorpresa.

Se vieron con tanta pena que fue hasta cómico, era lo que acordaron que harían, ¿no? entonces, ¿por qué Ichimatsu se mordía el labio angustiado? y ¿por qué Karamatsu se rascaba la nuca avergonzado? quizá por sentirse descubiertos de forma tan repentina.

El menor buscó la mano del mayor con la propia, cuando dio con ella, entrelazó los dedos.

―Esto es aberrante, ¿no es así? ―Ichimatsu ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo a los ojos.

―Sí, puede que lo sea. ―El mayor besó la mano que el otro tenía entrelazada con la suya, obteniendo su mirada. ―Pero estoy seguro de que esto es puro y sincero, y siendo así, no me importa el resto. Yo te amo.

―También te amo. ―Ni siquiera pensó la respuesta, ya la sabia.

Y se dejaron llevar.

Esta vez fue Karamatsu quien, mientras besaba el cuello del otro, buscó hacer fricción con sus caderas, para perderse en ese delicioso placer, para ver como su hermanito enloquecía poco a poco, para escuchar como esos suspiros subían de tono.

Pronto se preguntaron porque seguían usando pantalones: solo estorbaban e incomodaban. Total; ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya no los usaban, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa y solo sabían que esa otra cosa debía ser atendida, por eso las manos del mayor viajaron lentamente -disfrutando cada toque a su paso- desde la espalda de Ichimatsu hacia abajo, deteniéndose en su trasero para deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel, para llegar a ese lugar.

El menor dio por transmitido su sobresalto con un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo; Karamatsu puso atención a cualquier señal de incomodidad; no la hubo hasta que intentó meter un dedo.

―¿Estas bien?

―E-estoy bien, solo me sorprendiste. ―Su voz sonaba jadeante, pero se podía percibir incomodidad.

Karamatsu decidió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo confiando en las palabras de su amante, pero sucedió de nuevo.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Mierda, si ―su voz se quebró y su cuerpo se estremeció; aun así, las palabras habían sonado con una seguridad que no era típica en él―. Si quiero.

―Pero «No lo quiero lastimar, no quiero» tu ―fue callado por un beso suave.

―Solo cállate, esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso, Karamatsu-niisan. ―Karamatsu no respondió con palabras, mordió el cuello de su hermano mientras volvía a lo que hacía. El menor volvió a quejarse un poco alto; dolía, si, dolía mucho y no sabía qué hacer, se mordió el labio con fuerza y se aferró a la espalda del mayor con los ojos apretados «Todo está bien, eso va a pasar, ¿no?»

Karamatsu se asustó cuando vio finas lagrimas formándose en torno a los ojos del otro, así que retiró los dedos de donde los tenía con rapidez; eso fue peor, porque el otro soltó un gritito ante esa acción tan repentina.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―P-pero tu

―No importa solo hazlo, en caso de no soportar te lo diré.

―P-pero ―Ichimatsu suspiró― no te quiero lastimar.

―Hey, está bien, el dolor pasará, creo «espero», además, ¿que no se supone que la primera vez siempre duele? ―Karamatsu sonrió.

―Pero si te duele...

―Ya cállate, en ese caso es tu culpa por no traer lubricante. ―Después de hacer un puchero por pensar un momento en la injusta acusación, el rostro del mayor se iluminó en una linda sonrisa.

―Creo que ya sé que puede servir. ―Al ver la mueca de confusión que le dedicaba su acompañante, bajó su rostro y con sus manos separó las piernas contrarias, no sin antes besar la piel de los muslos, para finalmente, seguir con lo que se encontraba en medio de estos.

―¿Qué mierda crees que..?

El placer, mezclado con la sorpresa y las sensaciones primerizas, no hacían más que vaciar su mente de todo menos de Karamatsu. Si antes sus jadeos eran intensos, se quedaban muy atrás en comparación con los de ahora, no podía pensar en nada cuerdo; el momento lo consumía.

―Ngh Ka-karamatsu-niisan basta ―cuando las manos de Ichimatsu se detuvieron en la cabeza del mayor en un intento por detenerlo, lejos de hacerle caso, se dedicó a chupar más fuerte y más profundo― ¡Ah! No, suéltame. ―No atinó a hacer más que enredar sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Karamatsu en cambio se estaba deleitando con esos sonidos que le delataban el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los dulces gestos que hacia el menor cuando lamia lugares sensibles; el cómo arqueaba sus cejas, las lágrimas de placer escurriendo por sus ojos, la saliva recorriéndole la comisura de la boca, los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo todo eso era tan atrayente para el mayor porque sabía que estaba así por su causa, y eso era lo mejor; el provocar esas reacciones.

Poco después supuso que Ichimatsu estaba por terminar, éste intentó alejarlo, siendo imposibilitado por el otro. En ningún momento el mayor despegó su mirada del rostro contrario y en algún punto ambas chocaron; una calmada y la otra desesperada, para dar seguimiento a lo inevitable.

Fue un poco vergonzoso cuando culminó en la boca del mayor, pero lo fue aún más cuando el mayor usó el esperma como lubricante para prepararlo. Y aunque seguía siendo incómodo, dolía menos; un alivio. No dijeron nada hasta que Karamatsu metió el segundo dedo. Ichimatsu aspiró ruidosamente y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

―¿Duele? ―Ichimatsu apretó los parpados con fuerza, soltó el aire de forma lenta; calmándose y posteriormente negó con la cabeza «Se ve tan lindo». El mayor hizo ademán de enterado― Está bien, dime si algo te incomoda.

Una lluvia de besos invadió el rostro sonrojado del más despeinado, besos que lo hacían temblar; más. Besos cuyo tacto era tan suave, besos que lo hacían sentir tan querido; tan amado, era como si hubiesen sido creados para sí. Ichimatsu tuvo la oportunidad de corresponder el gesto una vez los labios contrarios se colocaron sobre los suyos, con sus manos, rodeó al mayor por la nuca y pegó el rostro al suyo. El toque de sus lenguas era algo que siempre hacia estremecer al mayor, era algo que le nublaba al pensamiento por hacerlo sentir tan bien. Y era obvio que algo parecido le sucedía a Ichimatsu, porque se había olvidado de la incomodidad primeriza.

La recordó luego de que una descarga de placer lo recorriera, y, aunque su mente quedó en blanco por un instante, no pudo más que cortar el beso con un húmedo y obsceno sonido, arqueando su espalda en un movimiento involuntario. Ni cuenta se dieron ninguno de los dos de que tan profundo habían ido.

―¡Aah! Q-que ―la voz se le agudizó aún sin poder formar palabra coherente, y no ayudó el que Karamatsu volviera a tocar ese lugar en su interior, haciéndolo estremecer de nuevo― mng...

―¿Aquí?

―¿Q-qué hay ahí? Ha ―frunció el ceño cuando el mayor le sonrió divertido.

―Creo que ya es... Bueno... ―vaciló porque de repente se sintió inseguro, tenía vergüenza.

―Sólo hazlo.

Después de dedicarse una mirada apenada mutua, el mayor procedió a retirar sus dedos despacio.

―Ichimatsu, dame tu mano. ―El mencionado lo hizo. Y Karamatsu entrelazó los dedos mientras se adentraba en su interior.

Dolía, sí, pero quizá fue la suavidad y la ternura con la que el mayor lo trataba lo que lo hizo pasar por alto eso. Una de las cosas que más apreciaba Ichimatsu de Karamatsu era su amabilidad y consideración con las personas, siempre lo conmovía su bondad y esta no era la excepción, por eso apretó la mano de su acompañante algo fuerte mientras se dirigía a besar esa boca que tanto le encantaba, siendo inmediatamente correspondido tal vez hasta con algo de desesperación, perdiéndose en el instante.

Ya después, solo había pasión en ese cuarto de hotel, se podían apreciar los sonidos jadeantes provenientes de los amantes y uno que otro gemido mal contenido. Pero olvídense de la acción, olvídense de lo carnal y piensen en lo que dos personas -como ellos- pueden sentir emocionalmente al estarse entregando así, dando todo su ser a esa persona con la que crecieron y experimentaron esta vida, diciéndose -gritándose- lo mucho que se quieren -lo mucho que se aman-, lo mucho que se anhelan.

Era triste -demasiado- el pensar en que si declararan su amor no lo aceptarían. Era triste que ni siquiera intentarían comprenderlos. Pero eso no importaba, porque se seguirían teniendo el uno al otro.

―Karamatsu-niisan, ya no puedo. ―Un hilo de saliva le recorría desde el labio y se perdía debajo de la barbilla, tenía las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y de sus ojos acuosos más entrecerrados de lo normal, escurrían finas lagrimitas.

―Y-yo también estoy en mi limite, Ichimatsu. ―Karamatsu nunca se vio tan atrayente, mantenía esa postura erguida típica de él -siempre queriendo verse genial- los músculos de los brazos se le marcaban por estarse apoyando en ellos y el pelo se le pegaba a la frente, cortesía de las perladas gotas de sudor que recorrían las partes de su cuerpo.

Donde quiera que sus manos tocaran se sentía caliente. Sus mentes eran un desastre, pensaban en todo y a la vez en nada. Todo relevante y nada coherente. Los sentimientos, tan puros, las sensaciones, tan vividas, tan puras, quemaban todo su ser. Nunca habían sentido nada igual -era obvio- pero siempre tuvieron esa sensación, el sentir de saberse amado, pero esto no era sólo diferente, era simplemente magnifico; el entregarse completamente a quien amaban, a quien te ama infinitamente.

Terminaron ambos satisfechos, con el cansancio que sólo se le puede otorgar al sexo y con la complacencia de compartir sus vidas.

―Te amo, Karamatsu-niisan.

―Te amo, Ichimatsu.

Tuvieron un último beso perezoso esa noche y durmieron cómodamente, acurrucados entre los bazos del otro.

Estaba de lo más feliz, quizá era la primera vez que despertaba con esa sensación en su pecho, en su estómago ¿mariposas?

El aroma dulce del shampoo de hotel aún se podía notar si se concentraba al inhalar entre sus cabellos, Karamatsu exhaló el aire maravillado, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Era ya tarde, lo suficiente para que se hayan perdido el desayuno y hasta el almuerzo quizá, pero eso era lo de menos, podía esperar con tal de encontrarse así.

Recordó por qué le encantaba admirar a su hermano menor mientras dormía: Ichimatsu era de lo más adorable; si de por sí su cabello era indomable, no se podía comparar en esos momentos, su ceño, normalmente fruncido en molestia, estaba totalmente relajado... Pero lo que era más atrayente para el mayor era su respiración, sí, su respiración, y es que era una tonada de lo más tranquila, aunque irónicamente aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, porque veía como subía y bajaba su pecho lentamente.

Karamatsu lo observó a detalle, luego se fijó en la ropa tirada en el piso. Sonrió para sus adentros: seguirían siendo ninis ¡pero ya no eran vírgenes! Y a sus veintitantos años eso era un gran logro para ellos.

Con un tenue, pero lindo sonrojo se decidió a despertar a Ichimatsu, tenían que ducharse y prepararse, pues pronto se marcharían.

―Mnn déjame dormir, tengo sueño ―el mayor lo destapó dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por los rayos el sol. Ichimatsu le dedicó una mirada de mala gana, luego puso un poco más de atención en como lo veía su hermano; esa risita pícara no le agradaba. Segundos después cayó en cuenta de cómo se encontraba, por lo que, con el color carmín hasta las orejas, le arrebató todo el cobertor al otro, sorprendiéndose por dejarlo en las mismas condiciones en las que antes, él mismo se encontraba. Después de unas cuantas risitas salidas sin querer por parte del mayor, Ichimatsu se bajó de la cama en dirección a su ropa. Error. Solo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando las piernas le fallaron y se desplomó en el piso, cayendo de rodillas.

―¿Estas bien? ―Este no tardó nada en intentar socorrer a su hermano.

―Y-yo ―a Ichimatsu se le fueron los colores de la cara por un momento, luego regresaron de golpe al descubrir el por qué de la punzada de dolor que tenía en la cadera. Y empezó a reír. Y fue bastante extraño, porque Karamatsu hizo gesto de desentendido y ni el mismo Ichimatsu sabía por qué se reía― Karamatsu-niisan, no me puedo poner de pie.

―¿Eh? ―Y lo comprendió― Espera, espera, ¿t-te lastimé? ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas...?

―Sólo necesito que me lleves a la ducha.

― ¿Pero...?

―Estaré bien, vamos a ducharnos, de seguro los otros bastardos vienen después a apurarnos.

―He. Está bien. Ven aquí. ―Pasó un brazo por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, Ichimatsu lo abrazó por el cuello.

Al parecer el agua caliente fue de ayuda, pues sirvió para relajar los músculos y alivió un poco el malestar del menor.

―Lo de anoche estuvo genial. ―No podía dejar de sonreír.

―Pareces Jyushimatsu con esa sonrisa, me estas asustando. ―Dijo en tono de broma.

―Oye sólo estoy siendo sincero ―La bañera en la que estaban era lo suficientemente amplia para moverse libremente, por eso Karamatsu aprovechó para salpicar un poco de agua― Podríamos cambiar de rol la próxima ves si así lo prefieres ―Ichimatsu sonrió leve.

―Lo consideraré.

―¿Por qué no solo dices que si?

―¿Por qué insistes?

―Te lastimé, ¿no es cierto? ―Suspiró― No quiero lastimarte

―Yo tampoco podría lastimarte. ―Su mirada se tornó seria― Además, el dolor ya pasó y b-bueno, me gustó también a mí.

―P-pero...

―Eso ya lo decidiremos después, si es que volvemos a encontrar la ocasión.

―He. Tienes razón.

El resto del baño transcurrió normal y alrededor de 20 minutos después de que terminaran tocaron la puerta. Era Todomatsu, que tenía unas inusuales ojeras debajo de sus satánicos ojos.

―Ya estamos listos, bajen a comer con nosotros y nos vamos. ―Dicho esto salió sin decirles nada. La pareja se vio con duda, pero decidieron no darle importancia y bajaron a comer con sus demás hermanos.

Ya alimentados, se encaminaron hacia el tren que los llevaría a casa, todo en el ambiente era de lo más natural, a excepción por el menor de los seis que casualmente estaba más irritante que nunca, a pesar de que no era novedad de que se quejara a menudo.

―¿Porque ese humor, Todomatsu? ―Mencionó Choromatsu, que ya se estaba cansando de la actitud del menor― Esas ojeras se ven terribles.

―Gracias, Choromatsu-niisan ―dijo usando su tono sarcástico―. Anoche no pude dormir.

―¿Por qué? ―Cuestionó el tercero.

―¡Oh, vamos! Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, probablemente todos se enteraron de sus sucias acciones. ―Esto último lo dijo poniendo su mirada en Karamatsu, que se puso estático al igual que Ichimatsu― Y lo peor de todo es que no pude dormir más de 4 horas ¿tienen idea de cómo eso afecta a mi cutis?

El mayor de todos soltó una risita burlesca mientras se rascaba la nariz.

―¿Lo ves, Choromatsu? Te dije que debías de gemir más bajo. ―Claro que el mencionado se cabreo al instante.

―¡Secross! ¡Secross!

―¡¿Ha?! ¿Qué dijiste imbécil? ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Estúpido hermano mayor. ―Claro que lejos de tomarse en serio el comentario del tercer hijo, el mayor le sonrió con picardía, pero viendo que la exprecion de Choromatsu no cedía hizo un puchero.

―O-oye...

―¿Karamatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu-niisan vieron una porno? ―Fue bastante gracioso el cómo palidecieron los mencionados con el comentario bastante ruidoso de Jyushimatsu.

―¿Qué? ¿Su cuarto tenía televisión?

―Eh, no p-pero... es-esperen. ―Aunque el segundo hijo se animó a hablar se le fueron las palabras.

―¿Qué esperaban de habitaciones tan baratas?

―¡¿Podrían cerrar su maldita boca?! ―Ichimatsu lucía molesto, mas cuando obtuvo las miradas de todos en sí, el valor repentino que consiguió se esfumó tal cual llegó.

Decir que los nervios se apoderaron de él al tener todas las miradas en su persona fue poco, el color se le subió hasta sus orejas, teniendo un tono de lo más adorable adornando sus mejillas «Nos descubrieron» y entró en pánico.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y Karamatsu quiso añadir un comentario, pero estaba tan nervioso que al intentar articular las palabras solo le salió un tartamudeo incoherente.

Osomatsu relajó el ambiente al sonreír y largar una risa, de esas que sin saber cómo, de alguna forma, te alivian el alma haciéndote pensar que todo está bien. Pero no estaba bien. Los habían descubierto.

El mayor de los Matsuno, sin evitar reír, se posó en medio de los nerviosos chicos, abrazándolos por los hombros.

―No lo puedo creer. Realmente pensaban que no lo sabíamos. ―A Karamatsu se le erizó la piel al momento que perdía el color. Ichimatsu tragó duro, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que el resto, menos los involucrados, imitaron al mayor de todos en risitas que empezaron ligeras, pero inevitablemente convirtiéndose en carcajadas, desconcertando a Ichimatsu y a Karamatsu, cada vez más.

―¿S-saber qué? ―No podía evitar temer por la respuesta, pero lo que no entendía era por qué ese montón de idiotas se reían en su cara.

―¡¿Ichimatsu-niisan tuvo sexo con Karamatsu-niisan?! ―Los gritos de Jyushimatsu hacían eco, fue una suerte que la calle por la que estaban pasando estuviera solitaria. Osomatsu dejó su lugar para cubrir la boca del de amarillo.

―Si Jyushimatsu. ¿Que no escuchaste anoche? ―Todomatsu le dedicó una mirada socarrona a la pareja para después sonreír tiernamente hacia el quinto hijo, Osomatsu lo soltó y detuvo el paso para rascar su nariz.

―Todomatsu tiene razón ―dijo con algo de malicia burlona―, cuando pegué mi oído a la pared incluso pude escuchar un viscoso soni... ―pero no pudo terminar la oración porque el puño de Choromatsu acertó con fuerza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mandándolo al piso y Jyushimatsu se apuró en hacerle una llave.

―Osomatsu-niisan pegó su... ―Todomatsu no pudo terminar porque un ataque de risa se lo impidió―. ¡Que sucio! ―Dijo señalando al mayor que se retorcía gritando en el suelo intentando deshacer la llave de su hermano.

Comprendieron entonces que los bastardos se lo estaban tomando a broma ¡¿Que no entendían lo serio del asunto?! Y, es más: ¿desde cuándo lo sabían? ¿Sería prudente cuestionar, confiar?

―¿D-desde...? ―se atrevió a preguntar Karamatsu en completo shock con una risita histérica.

―Desde hace mucho, Karamatsu ―Choromatsu usó un tono tranquilo―. Creo que desde antes que se "odiaran". ―Hizo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra.

―Claro que en ese momento éramos niños y no entendíamos mucho. ―Mencionó Todomatsu.

―Y luego llegamos a un punto en el que nos dimos cuenta que eran unos incestuosos y fue cómo "Espera, ¿Qué carajo sucede aquí?" ―Habló el mayor de ellos, aún en el suelo debajo de Jyushimatsu.

―Pero no tuvimos el corazón para decirles nada, por lo que les seguimos el juego. ―Concluyó el de verde.

La pareja se vio mutuamente. A ninguno le salían las palabras e incluso Ichimatsu estaba temblando al punto de que parecía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

―¡Abrazo! ―Gritó Jyushimatsu soltando, por fin, al mayor de los seis. Se puso de pie de un brinco y se abalanzó a abrazar a sus shockeados hermanos.

Osomatsu se les unió al pararse y, por último, con Choromatsu y Todomatsu, formaron un abrazo grupal.

―No puedo digerir esto.

―¿Por qué no? ¿No confían en nosotros? ¡Han herido el corazón de onii-chan! ―El mayor hizo un puchero de dramática tristeza al deshacer el abrazo.

―Vamos, no tienen por qué preocuparse. ―Choromatsu parecía ser el más comprensivo.

―Claro que les haremos bromas al respecto de vez en cuando. ―Todomatsu le guiñó el ojo a Osomatsu.

―De eso no duden. Y obviamente también preguntas incomodas sobre sexo. Que por cierto, les quería pregunt... ―Esta vez Ichimatsu se le adelantó al de verde para callar -golpear- a su sin vergüenza hermano.

―Oye, yo iba a hacer eso, Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu seguía incrédulo. ―¿En serio no van a decir nada? ―Todos negaron.

―¿Por qué? Esto no tiene sentido.

―¿Acaso alguna vez nuestras acciones han tenido algún sentido? ― Y con esas simples, pero sinceras palabras toda la frustración contenida se disipó, aunque probablemente iba a ser difícil aceptarlo. Karamatsu suspiró, aún con duda.

―¿Mamá lo sabe?

―No seas estúpido Karamatsu, es obvio que no.

―Oh...

―Y si lo sabían, entonces ¿por qué...?

―Olvida eso, es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Cómo decidieron que Ichimatsu sería el pasiv...

―¡Eso no te importa! ―Gritó el mencionado sonrojado.

Karamatsu estalló en risas, intentando cubrir su rostro con su mano, mientras con la otra rodeaba la cintura de Ichimatsu para calmarlo un poco, aprovechando para atraerlo a sí, ya más confiado. Este le miró abochornado e irritado, pero al ver la expresión dulce del de azul dejó pasar la ira. ―Y ¿cómo sabes...?

El de rojo sacudió los hombros en signo de no importancia. ―Porque grita más fuerte que Choromatsu cuando...

―¡¿Por qué no solo cierras tu maldita boca?!

El segundo y cuarto hijo se vieron con interrogante, no entendían que pasaba, aunque tenían una sospecha.

―Chicos, el tren a casa parte en poco tiempo. ―Intervino Jyushimatsu que hasta el momento se había estado tomando selfies con su hermano menor, saliendo sus hermanos discutiendo de fondo; para recordar el momento.

―¡Selfie! ―Gritó Todomatsu.

Y cuando voltearon, el momento quedó congelado con un Todomatsu y un Jyushimatsu sonriendo tiernamente cerca de la cámara; Osomatsu abrazando al de verde -el cual estaba sonriendo pese al contacto físico con el mayor- y fue tierno, porque los restantes no le dedicaban esa sonrisa sonrojada a la cámara del teléfono, sino a ellos mismos, porque estaban completamente felices, se podía notar en sus miradas, en sus expresiones y se podía apreciar el cariño que se profesaban por ese simple pero fuerte abrazo que compartían.

Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido un poco.

Ya lo habia subido en mi cuenta de wattpad y me daba flojera subirlo aquí, pero aquí es mas sencillo encontrar historias que en wattpad(?

Quiero darle mi agradecimiento a quienes me dieron permiso para usar la imagen de portada :D sus twitters son sawako_42 y scaitblue, si les gustó la imagen síganlas y si ya las siguen, pónganle un corazoncito a sus tweetts :3

Si hay algún error ortográfico o de coherencia (a veces se me olvida hasta qué estoy escribiendo xD) les agradecería bastante que me lo hagan saber, sobretodo en el lemon, porque me da cosa releerlo y ver que yo escribí eso xd (aún no me lo puedo creer) soy humana y no me avergüenza equivocarme, pero si quisiera corregir en caso de que se me haya pasado algo.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, llegaban ratos en los que me empezaba a reír sola por lo que se me ocurría. Intenté lo más que pude aferrarme a las personalidades de todos y espero que por lo menos quedara decente, bueno, con respecto a la de Ichimatsu, espero haberme sabido explicar, igual si tienen dudas me las pueden preguntar :)

Si les gustó la historia me lo pueden hacer saber con un comentario, me conformo con una carita feliz anonima c:

Bueno, para mi hermana menor: si estás leyendo esto espero que te pudras en el infierno y que Totty te pinche con un tridente(? Ok no xD no deberías estar leyendo estas cosas wey, son para mayores de edad y tu solo eres una niña(? Una niña más alta y grande que yo, pero una niña al fin :'v Debería de darte vergüenza kbrona

Por cierto, en wattpad licencié el fic de manera en la que pueden mezclar, modificar y crear a partir de la obra siempre y cuando den crédito y licencien sus nuevas creaciones bajo las mismas condiciones. Con esto voy a que no me importa si escriben algo con referencias a mi historia (Nada más el lemon no lo usen, ese da pena xd), pero si van a escribir algo avisen para leer, ¿no? :v La verdad, me encantaría leerlo :3

Ahora si, sólo queda mencionar: ¡Gracias por leer! Y viva el KaraIchi :D

Jajaja ¿Quién lee las notas?


End file.
